Pequeños fragmentos del corazón
by AuReTC
Summary: El corazón se compone de lazos y memorias que formamos con los demás,cientos de partes que se unen para formar un ser. Los más diminutos suelen ser los más preciados.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es el primer drabble del reto y también el primero que escribo,así que espero salga bien. Gracias por leer y si les gusta dejen una review. _See you soon!_

 _"El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku."_

 **Tema:** Tomándose de las manos.  


Disclaimer:No tengo derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes creados por Nomura,sólo la historia.

* * *

Estaba nervioso,totalmente nervioso,era más nervios que persona en ese momento. Sentía como le temblaba el cuerpo entero,la ansiedad le subía por la garganta y,lo peor de todo,le sudaban las manos. Y es que hacía calor,siempre lo hacía en las islas,pero ese no era el motivo. Ya llevaban mas de media hora caminando,prácticamente en silencio,uno junto al otro por un sendero que bordeaba la playa y a cada minuto la situación a ponía más incómoda,no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar antes de salir corriendo.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que se besaron,alcoholizados si,pero se besaron. Desde esa noche no se hablaron,apenas en viernes ella le envió un "Tenemos que hablar",pero ahí estaban,sin animarse ninguno a decir siquiera una palabra.

-Yo...-Se atrevió a decir Sora-Lo que pasó el sábado,no quería,quiero decir si quería pero no así,no porque no me...- Estaba haciéndose un lío cada vez más grande hasta que oyó una risita.

-Tranquilo,también fue raro para mi- Confesó la pelirroja-,y sería lindo poder recordarlo mejor,pero creo que tendremos oportunidad de repetirlo- Le dijo con ternura mientras le extendía la mano entre risitas.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos hasta que procesó todo,luego,con algo de temor,le tomo la mano y entrelazo los dedos para seguir camino. Dieron sólo unos pasos hasta que se detuvo,la soltó,se secó la mano rápidamente en el pantalón y volvió a superarla mientras le dedicaba una de sus más amplias sonrisas


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno,segundo drabble,espero poder hacer más de uno por semana o no voy a llegar :/ No tengo mucho más para decir realmente así que _See you soon!_

 **Tema:** Haciendo mimimos

Disclaimer:No tengo derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes creados por Nomura,sólo la historia.

* * *

Había estado todo el día trabajando,corriendo de un lado a otro y cubriendo horas extra,apenas si tuvo tiempo para almorzar. Estaba fatigada y los tacones la atormentaban aún más,cuando al fin entro en la casa no perdió el tiempo y luego de dejar el bolso en su lugar,se puso su pijama y fue directo a la cama a echarse. Ahí,como todas las noches,lo esperaba Sora,el mismo que la despedía por las mañanas,le enviaba mensajes por la tarde y esperaba a que llegará en la noche,la mayoría de las veces dormido. Cuando se desplomó sobre el colchón pudo escuchar un un quejido y un leve movimiento,supuso que lo había despertado.

-Buenas noches amor- Le saludo este.

-Oh,lo siento,no quería despertarte amor,sigue durmiendo- Contesto ella mientras se metía bajo las sabanas y le daba la espalda.

-Tranquila,no me molestaste,te estaba esperando en realidad- Dijo mientras deslizaba la mano hacia la espalda de la pelirroja.

-Hoy no Sora,estoy agotada.

Pero no hizo caso y siguió jugueteando,recorriendole suave y lentamete la espalda con la yema de los dedos mientras que con la otra mano buscaba el abdomen,a lo que la chica reaccionó con pequeños espasmos y risitas.

-Sora para ya,no es...-La frase quedó ahogada cuando el castaño le mordió suavemente el lóbulo-Sora basta por favor,sabes que no puedo con...-Nuevamente no pudo terminar de hablar,Sora había cambiado de objetivo y ahora le recorría el cuello con calma-Bien,si eso quieres.

Ahora le tocaba a ella atacar,rápidamente dio media vuelta,se coloco sobre su pareja y comenzó a pasear las manos por el torso. El castaño no tardo en responder,empezó a bajar suavemente,pasando por la cadera para terminar en los muslos.

-Hoy estas más juguetón que dé costumbre-Le susurró antes de plantarle un beso que terminaría de despertar la pasión esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno,espero poder mantener el ritmo y llegar a los 70 drabbles.

 **Tema:** Sonrojos.

Disclaimer:No tengo derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes creados por Nomura,sólo la historia.

* * *

¡Toc!

Otra vez ese sonido

¡Toc!

Ya hacía unos minutos que ese ruido la estaba molestando pero no sabía de donde provenía.

¡Toc!

Ahora sonó con más violencia,lo que la llevo a levantase de una vez. Aún dormida se levantó de la cama y busco a tientas el interruptor de la la lampara.

¡Toc!

Volvió a escuchar nuevamente el persistente ruido. Luego de prender la luz se dispuso a encontrar que provocaba aquel molesto martilleo que no la dejaba descansar.

¡Toc!

¡Ahí estaba nuevamente! Sólo que ya sabía de donde venía y ahora se encaminaba en dirección a la ventana. Iba furiosa en busca de respuestas pero lo único que encontró fue un golpe en medio de la frente,bastante fuerte a decir verdad. Al bajar la vista encontró a un chico castaño con cara de preocupación al borde de la calle.

-¿Sora?- Llamo ella- ¿Eres tu el del ruido?

-Jeje... Lo siento Kairi,sólo quería verte- Solto como si nada con una sonrisa.

-A mi también me alegra verte...- Confesó con un leve rubor-Pero sabes que una llamada podía ahorrarnos esto ¿No?- Le espetó señalandose la frente ahors roja.

-Lo sé,pero creí que así sería más divertido,hasta parece romántico ¿No crees?- Dijo con un tono despreocupado,como si fuera lo más normal del mundo aparecer a mitad de la noche.

Lo había dicho como si nada,casi en broma,pero la pelirroja no supo como como tomárselo ¿Que quería decir con "romántico "? ¿En verdad sabía lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Y si era conciente del peso de sus palabras? ¿Contaba eso como declaración? Cuando cayó en si y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban no pudo evitar sentir la sangre subiendo hacia la cabeza,no supo como reaccionar ante aquella posible revelación.

-Si... Muy romantico jeje...

-Bueno,era sólo eso. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde Kairi- Continuo como si nada mientras daba media vuelta y tomaba su skate.

-¿Eh? Ah si,hasta mañana Sora...- La voz le fallaba un poco,le empezaba a preocupar que sus padres se despertaran o algún vecino los viera y el calor no la dejaba pensar con claridad,la mezcla de vergüenza y preocupacion hacían de su cara un gran manchon rojo. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la ventana para volver a la cama escuchó como la llamaban de lejos,por lo que volvió a asomarse.

-¡Por cierto,lindo pijama!- Fue lo único que oyó desde la ventana.

Y ahi se dio cuenta. Todo el tiempo había estado en pijama,su viejo,bastante corto y revelador pijama con estampados de Minnie Mouse. La vergüenza de apoderó de ella,le árida la cara y cada vez que inalaba podía sentir el aire caliente viajando en su interior. Se volteó en dirección a cama con intención de undirse entre las almohadas pero de casualidad se detuvo ante el espejo colgado en la pared. La imagen sólo hizo que se sintiera peor,ya que conbiando el color de su cabellera y el tono que había tomado su rostro parecía una cerilla gigante. Llena de rabia y confusión se lanzó sobre el colchón e intento dormir,mañana tendría que arreglsr algunos asuntos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hace tiempo que no me paso por aca ¿No? No voy a mentir,me faltaban ganas para escribir y un poco de tiempo la verdad. Hace unos días revisando mails y esas cosas vi las reviews de MidaHylian y me acordé que había escrito estas cosillas. Me da un poco de pena dejarlo incompleto,lo del reto ya da igual porque termino,aún así voy a usar los temas sugeridos y los mesclare con ideas al azar. De la misma manera puede que traiga otras parejas que me gustan de la saga,así que es un abiso. Aunque sean sólo uno al mes espero poder traer algo para que lean. Por ahora les dejo esto que ya tenía escrito,no olviden dejar que les pareció n.n

Disclaimer:No tengo derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes creados por Nomura,solo la historia.

* * *

Se levantó de madrugada,debían de ser entre las tres y las cuatro,otra noche sin poder dormir bien. Logró deslizarse entre las sábanas con cautela,tras incorporarse bajo la vista a la cama,donde un castaño dormía dispersamente. Camino con cautela hasta la cocina,saco una copa del fregadero y siguió camino hasia la sala para terminar frente a la vitrina donde guardaban el alcohol,saco una botella de brandy y se sirvió una buena cantidad. Mientras agitaba levemente la copa comenzó a caminar marcando pequeños círculos,como siguiendo un compas,hasta llegar al reproductor de música y encenderlo con cuidado. Mientras comenzaba a sonar Just give me a reason de P!nk le dio un sorbo al trago,lo dejo sobre la repisa y empezó a bailar al son. Sin que se diera cuenta alguien había aparecido y se apoyaba sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Estas bebiendo otra vez- Le espetó el castaño.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- Cuestionó ella.

-Aparte de que es de madrugada y no creo que haya motivo alguno...

-Déjalo Sora,ni siquiera tiene sentido tratar de hablar.

-Por lo menos podrías decirme que te ocurre-Dijo tomandola por los hombros.

-Es que... Nada es lo mismo,he visto como actuas,pareces cansado de lo nuestro... Nunca debimos de...-La frase de quebró abruptamente,los labios se le sellaron cuando vio la desoladora expresión de su novio.

-No se de donde sacas esas cosas,pero nunca estuviste más equivocada...

-Oh Sora... Lo siento tanto- Trato de seguir hablando hasta que acabó por romper en llanto.

-Tranquila,aquí estoy y no me iré- Con cuidado le planto un tierno beso y la abrazó hasta que dejo de llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Volví! Tal y como habia prometido estoy tratando de escribir nuevamente. Espero que les guste este capítulo,lo vengo pensando desde hace un tiempo y paso por muchos cambios la verdad. Me debatía entre esto y una versión ubicada al final de la saga,al final me decidí por esta pero puede que escriba la otra versión,uno nunca sabe. Le debo la inspiración la versión Stand By Me de Florence+The machineque aparece en Final Fantasy XV,es una interpretación hermosa y cargada de sentimientos,les recomiendo escucharla si pueden. No me extiendo más,así que lo de siempre,si les gusta denle folow o dejen una review.

Disclaimer:No tengo derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes creados por Nomura,solo la historia.

* * *

Estaba volviendo a pasar. La oscuridad volvía. Había pasado cerca de un año desde la última gran pelea y la vida en la isla cada día iba mejor. Hasta ese momento. La noche había caído con normalidad,nadie podría llegar a suponer lo que iba a pasar. Sucedió de repente,las luces comenzaron a fallar,ell mar a agitarse y el cielo a nublarse.

-¿Lo esta viendo?- Pregunto Riku.

-Si,es igual que la primera vez... Tengo que buscar a Kairi,tu ve por la nave gumi.- Ordenó el castaño mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-Bien,los veré en la playa,no se distraigan con nada y,por favor,ten ciudad Sora,no sabemos que puede estar ahí afuera.

-Tranquilo,esta vez será diferente,no volveremos a separarnos.- Dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Ahora corría por la playa lo más rápido que podía. A cada paso que daba parecía que la oscuridad avanzará,el mar tomaba terreno y del suelo comenzaban a surgir sincorazon

Su sorpresa fue aun mayor en el momento que vio al cielo,las estrellas habian desaparecido y la única luz si quedaba era la Luna.

-Los mundos...Esto es mucho peor.- Se dijo tanto reflexivo como preocupado-Tengo que encontrarla antes de que sea tarde.

Siguió su marcha a toda prisa en busca de la pelirroja hasta que la encontró. Rodeada de sincorazon,peleando con todo lo que tenía,tratando de hacerle frente a la inminente oscuridad.

-¡Kairi!-Llamo el castaño mientras se abría paso entre las sombras.

-¡Sora!-Atino a gritar la chica antes de que el suelo se sacudiera con furia y una grieta se abriera bajo sus pies. Cayó irremediablemente a la misma,no sin antes tratar de sostenerse

-¡Kairi!-Volvió a chillar,esta vez en el aire. Había saltado por sobre la multitud de criaturas y ahora se lanzaba al abismo de manera precipitada en dirección a la pelirroja.-¡Kairi dame la mano!

La chica respondió instintivamente,lucho con todas sus fuerzas contra las fuerzas que la arrastraban dentro de aquel abismo y se sujetó con firmeza a su fiel amigo. Este la atrajo como pudo hacia su pecho y la rodeó con los brazos.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto con suavidad.

-Si...Lo estoy mientras estés a mi lado...-Contesto ella mientras continuaban descendiendo.


End file.
